This invention relates to a fluid pump and more particularly to a high pressure pump that can be used in the pumping of sea water.
Sea water contains impurities that are abrasive and chemically corrosive and tend to effect considerable wear of pumps. The effects of wear are most noticeable in high pressure pumps. Repairs and replacement of such prior art pumps are frequent and expensive.